Alcanzar la eternidad
by SahiraCaligine
Summary: Después de la disolución del gremio Fairy Tail. Lucy estaba dolida, todos se habían ido. Todos menos alguien, todos menos Gray. Pasado un año el gremio vuelve, todos juntos de nuevo. Todos menos ellos... ¿Qué puede pasar entre dos amigos con mucha química conviviendo a solas durante dos años y medio? Al parecer mucho. ¿Quién es Jared?
1. Prologo

-¡Traigo noticias!

Gritó Wendy al entrar en el gremio. Todos los magos giraron sus rostros con esperanza, pues llevaban cinco meses esperando encontrar algo.

-¿Qué traes Wendy? -preguntó Erza por todos.

-Es el Hechicero semanal, pub -pero los gritos le impidieron terminar.

-¡¿Hay algo sobre Lucy o Gray?!

Tras la respuesta afirmativa, Mirajane leyó el artículo en voz alta:

_¡Hablando con Lucy Heartfilia!_

_La despedida de Fiore_

_Hoy yo, Jason, he logrado una entrevista con el miembro icónico del ya reconstruido Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia. Quien por razones desconocidas, junto con el otro miembro Gray Fullbuster, no han dado señales de volver a unirse._

_Aunque del joven Gray no han habido noticias, se rumora que tras la disolución del Gremio ambos magos se fueron juntos con rumbo desconocido._

_Hoy por hoy, hemos encontrado a la hermosa rubia por Crocus y acepto dar una entrevista al Hechicero Semanal._

_Aquí va:_

_J- Lucy, querida, dinos ¿Como has logrado mantenerte de incógnito todo este tiempo?_

_L- Oh, bueno. No lo había planeado así, de hecho, lo que menos me preocupaba era si me encontraban. Supongo que los terrenos Heartfilia proporcionaron un escondite idóneo, aun y si no era el plan- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_J- Cuenta, cuenta ¿Son ciertos los rumores?_

_L-¿Eh? ¿Qué rumores?_

_Claramente, así como nunca la encontraron, tampoco pudo enterarse de ciertas cosas._

_J- Los rumores que dicen que Gray Fullbuster y tú marcharon juntos_

_Cuando mencioné eso sus ojos se tornaron más cálidos y su sonrisa se suavizó._

_L- Si, es verdad. Estamos viviendo juntos desde entonces._

_¡Noticias impactantes!_

_J- ¡Coooooooool! ¿Viven juntos en la Mansión de tus padres?_

_L-Si, Jason, viviamos ahí._

_J-¿Vivian? ¿Se han mudado?_

_Su risa hizo eco en el estudio, encantandolos a todos._

_L- Estamos en proceso de mudanza, nos iremos un tiempo a Fressia_

_¡Fressia señoras y señores!_

_J- ¿Qué piensas sobre la reaparición de Fairy Tail? ¿No quieren volver a unirse?_

_Cuando mencioné al Gremio su rostro cambio, las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos y sonrió._

_L- ¿De... De verdad? Preguntó, asombrada. ¿Han vuelto? ¿Re-realmente han vuelto?_

_Así como los rumores, tampoco estaba enterada de ello._

_J- Así es Lucy, hace unos cinco meses_

_L-Oh mi... ¡No lo creo! ¡Han vuelto! Oh, Jason. Nos has hecho tan felices..._

_Le permití unos momentos para que se calmara, antes de retomar la entrevista._

_J- Será mejor si pregunto otra cosa, a ver... ¿Por qué Fressia?_

_L-Bueno, Fressia tiene un paisaje hermoso, y es un lugar frío en esta época, queremos ir allí por la nieve. El evento no sería lo mismo sin nieve._

_Ella estaba algo sonrojada_

_J- ¿Nieve? ¿Evento? ¿Qué evento Lucy?_

_L- Tú eres el reportero Jason, dijo, giñándo un ojo, investiga._

_J- Una pista... ¡Sólo una! Así tengo con qué empezar ¿Siiii?_

_Ella rió, y aseguró darme una al final._

_J-De acuerdo. Dime ¿Qué opinas de que Fairy Tail haya vuelto?_

_L- Me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero estoy muy feliz por ello. Espero poder verles pronto. Y abrazarlos, realmente los quiero._

_J-Una última pregunta y puedes irte Lucy, pero no olvides la pista_

_L- De acuerdo, ¿Qué más quieren saber?_

_J-¿Gray y tú, son pareja?_

_Ella empezó a reir con mucha fuerza, y, antes de permitirme preguntarle algo más_, _respondió_.

_L- No puedo contestar eso Jason, pero te daré tu pista, así puedo ir a terminar de empacar._

_J- ¡Cooool! ¡Di la pista Luuuucy!_

_L- Dime Jason... ¿Cómo crees que me quede el blanco?_

_En cuanto terminó la oración se marchó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca._

_Blanco... ¿Será lo que creo?_

_¿Y ustedes, fans, qué piensan que significa?_

...

En cuanto Mirajane terminó de hablar, el gremio estalló en gritos y preguntas.

¡Están vivos!

¿Fressia, por qué Fressia?

¿Oíste Charle? ¡Viven juntos!


	2. I

_La nieve cubre todos los alrededores que la vista logra alcanzar. Frente a una cruz de madera se encuentra Gray, mirando fijo allí donde descansaba su padre._

_Con sumo cuidado de no interrumpir se acercó la maga de agua. Con lágrimas en los ojos, amenazando con salir._

_Miró la espalda del hombre que amaba, reuniendo fuerzas para poder confesar aquello que la atormentaba desde el fin de la batalla. Dió una gran bocanada del aire frio, y habló, sorprendiendo al mago de hielo._

_-Juvia lo siente- Gray no dio indicio de estar prestando atención, pero ella siguió hablando-. Fue Juvia quien mató a su padre. ¡Ju-Juvia sabe que no merece su perdón! Po-por eso Juvia sólo vino a decir adiós a Gray-Sama..._

_Al terminar de decir eso, el joven volteó a verla, sin saber a que se refería._

_-Juvia se rinde, Juvia no puede mirar a Gray-Sama a los ojos después de haber matado a su padre..._

_Gray intentó acercarse a Juvia al ver sus lágrimas. Pero la maga fué más rápida, y antes de poder moverse, ella ya había salido corriendo lejos de su vista._

_..._

_Cuando fue al Gremio, para ayudar con lo necesario se encontró a muchos magos llorando, y a otros con miradas impotentes cargadas de furia. Miró al maestro Makarov diciendo sus últimas palabras._

_-¡Recuerden siempre que sin importar qué, son una familia! Pero es momento de que las hadas vuelen solas._

_..._

_Se acercó con cuidado al departamento de su amiga, los últimos dos días todos los magos con los que en algún momento tuvo un lazo se habían marchado. Solos, excepto por la familia Connell._

_Ya no quedaba nadie en Magnolia, sólo él y Lucy. La pobre Lucy, había estado llorando desde antes del anuncio del maestro, desde que el imbécil de Natsu se había ido dejando una nota. La próxima vez que lo viera lo mataría._

_Respiró profundo y alzó el puño para golpear con delicadeza_ _la puerta de madera._

_Esperó paciente a que su amiga abriera, pero pasados unos minutos volvió a golpear. Al no recibir respuesta, y con miedo de que ella también hubiera marchado, abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor._

_Las luces estabas apagadas y las cortinas corridas. A pesar de ser temprano allí adentro estaba tan oscuro que pasaba por la madrugada._

_Caminó hasta la habitación de la chica, mirando todos los rincones sin saber lo que esperaba encontrar._

_La cama estaba hecha, y se escuchaba el suave murmullo del agua cayendo desde el baño. Suspiró relajado al notar que Lucy seguía ahí. Decidió esperarla en el sillón, para que no se enojara._

_Pasaron diez minutos cuando Lucy se asomó por la puerta, ya vestida con un pantalón holgado y una remera algo grande, su cabello goteaba y se la veía más relajada que días anteriores._

_-¡Gray! -farbulló sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Se acercó para poder mirarla a los ojos_,_ antes de responder._

_-Quería hacerte una proposición Lu._

_Ella lo miró confundida, pero esperó a que continuara._

_-El... El maestro dijo que era hora de volar solos, pero -se pasó la mano por el cuello, nervioso y algo sonrojado-... ¿Volarías a mi lado Lucy?_

_Ella también se sonrojó, pero una cálida sonrisa se encargó de opacarlo todo, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza temiendo que todo fuera un sueño._

_-Claro que sí Gray._

_..._

Despertó confundido por los recuerdos de aquellos días. Se tomó unos minutos para poder calmarse y miró a su lado.

Lucy se encontraba acostada junto a él, con un rostro tranquilo y su pelo cubriendo la mitad de su cara y cuello. Sonrió al verla así, pues los últimos tres meses había estado teniendo constantes pesadillas que se negaba a contarle. Por suerte, todo cambió la última semana, aunque fue incómodo en un principio, teniendo en cuenta que empezaron a dormir en la misma cama.

Y bueno, no es como si no hubieran compartido cama en algún momento, entre las misiones y así. Pero ahora le resultaba diferente, y no quería pensar en la razón.

...

-Ya son siete meses ¿No? -murmuró Lucy.

La miró a los ojos al notar su melancolía, no le gustaba que estuviera así.

-Sí, pero no importa, hoy te tengo una sorpresa -le dió una sonrisa de lado-. Iremos de picnic y luego, la sorpresa.

Ella sonrió feliz, pensando en qué había planeado su amigo.

-¿Dónde?

Se acercó lento a su rostro, provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

-En el lago, ya verás Lu- murmuró en su oído, causando un suspiro inaudible en la rubia.

Esa misma tarde se encargaron de lo necesario, ella buscó un mantel y algo donde llevar las cosas, él fue con la señora Supetto a pedirle ayuda con la comida y bebida.

Desde que se mudaron a la Mansión Heartfilia fueron contratando de nuevo a los antiguos sirvientes y entre los dos se encargaron de volver al negocio de los ferrocarriles, lo que les dió la oportunidad de no pensar tanto en todos sus amigos. Pero sin importar qué cada mes que pasaba la melancolía los invadía, así que Gray había empezado a organizar distintas actividades para Lucy.

El mes anterior habían ido al orfanato del pueblo a jugar con los niños, y el anterior a ese viajaron hasta las montañas para entrenar un poco y ver el atardecer entre la nieve. Antes de eso la llevó a un claro en el bosque de junto y se quedaron horas enteras, con ella leyendo en voz alta y el recostado en sus piernas escuchando embelesado.

Cada mes era distinto y sin embargo sus emociones no cambiaban.

...

Cuando llegó el mediodía se encaminaron al lago del bosque, un lugar casi mágico que descubrió de casualidad.

Llegaron y junto al mismo pusieron la manta, la comida y la bebida. Unos arrolladitos de queso, tarta de pollo, manzanas y jugo frutal.

Se pasaron la tarde riendo y hablando de la empresa. Querían expandir, no solo fabricar ferrocarriles, habían estado ideando un proyecto de vehículos que no necesitaran ni caballos ni magia para poder usarse. Les faltaba bastante para poder venderlos pero ya tenían el primer modelo, y parecía funcionar. Una vez que lo perfeccionaran les daría millones de ganancias que querían usar para los orfanatos.

No supieron en qué momento se recostaron en el pasto, pero se sentía bien. Gray dio media vuelta y Lucy se puso sobre él, sonrió traviesa y sin dejarlo pensar en lo que planeaba comenzo a mover sus dedos por todo el torso del mago. Las carcajadas no tardaron en dar aparición, pasaron unos cinco minutos en una guerra de cosquillas, cuando Gray la tomó de las muñecas.

Ella le miró medio confundida medio nerviosa, ambos con el corazón latiendo frenéticos. Acercaron sus rostros y sus narices rozaron, se miraron a los ojos, buscando indicios de negación, pero ambos estaban nublados por el deseo de lo mismo.

Lucy cerró los ojos y se acercó al punto de rozar los labios. Gray sonrió y cerró la distancia faltante.

Con su mano derecha agarró el cabello de la rubia y con la izquierda se ayudó a incorporarse. Lucy rodeó el cuello de Gray con sus manos, haciendo el beso más profundo. Gray se sentó y tomó a Lucy de la cadera, acercándola más a su cintura.

Después de unos segundos se separaron un poco, manteniendo ambos el agarre entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos, todavía sorprendidos, pero ninguno se arrepentía. Hasta que Gray murmuró.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por besarme? -murmuró en respuesta, intentando no subir el tono, temiendo romper el momento.

-No -para sus adentros, ambos suspiraron con alivio-... Por no haberlo hecho antes.

Terminando de hablar, la besó.


	3. II

Despertó al sentir como Lucy se levantaba de la cama, creyendo que iría al baño o a tomar agua no se preocupó. Miró el pequeño reloj de mesa marcando las tres.

Dió media vuelta y, abrazando la almohada, volvió a dormirse.

...

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró la hora, cuatro treinta de la mañana. Hace más de una hora que Lucy había salido, así que se desperezó para poder ir a buscarla.

Una vez de pie, salió al largo pasillo del primer piso buscando entre las nueve puertas restantes.

Su antigua habitación, y otras cinco para invitados. En las otras tres había una llena de ropa y cosas para baño, y las otras dos eran baños. Pero no estaba.

Bajó las escaleras por si estaba en la cocina, nada. El comedor, nada. El living, vacío.

El salón de baile se encontraba desierto. Y los tres baños igual. Así que ya más preocupado, bajó al enorme sótano.

Las luces de la escalera estaban apagadas, pero no significaba nada, a Lucy le gustaba pasear a oscuras.

Vio las únicas tres puertas del lugar y decidió abrir la de su izquierda, se encontró con una enorme habitación llena de estanterías, al acercarse más descubrió que era el sitio donde se almacenaban los alimentos. Pero ni rastros de Lucy.

Salió para el pasillo nuevamente, y abrió la puerta de la derecha, encontrando una habitación vacía, ni siquiera había luces.

Resignado, abrió la última puerta. Un enorme sitio lleno de todas las antiguas posesiones de los Heartfilia, ropa, retratos, trofeos. Recorrió todo el lugar y se entretuvo observando un antiguo cuadro de una niña de unos seis años, con un enorme libro entre sus piernas junto a una mujer idéntica a la niña, sonriendo al verla leer. Supuso que serían Lucy y su madre.

...

Después de pasar media hora recorriendo la casa, subió al segundo y último piso, si no la encontraba allí, buscaría en los terrenos.

Las escaleras de mármol dieron pasó a un hermoso corredor con cinco puertas dobles. Junto a cada puerta había dos macetas de pequeños pinos, dándole un toque hogareño.

Decidió abrir primero las dos puertas de la derecha, en la primera estaba el salón de arte, lleno de lienzos, pinturas y un solitario atril cubierto por una sábana. Lucy no estaba allí.

La segunda puerta era un salón de música, con dos violines, un piano de cola, tres chelos, una viola, un bandoneón, un acordeón, cinco distintas flautas. Pero ni una sola Lucy.

Abrió la puerta de en medio y encontró un estudio, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo. Se notaba que nadie había pisado ese lugar en años.

La última puerta de la izquierda era la biblioteca, contaba con estantes hasta el alto techo, dos sillones y una escalera, de la cantidad de libros que había sin lugar, se formaban tres acomodadas pirámides en el suelo, pero Lucy no estaba.

Cuando iba a abrir la última puerta, escuchó un murmullo, así que abrió con cuidado.

La habitación tenía un enorme espejo en una de las paredes, un extraño artefacto para la música y un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared frente a la puerta.

Allí estaba Lucy, sentada en posición fetal mirando la luna, y cantando con una delicada voz...

_I wanna paint down my memories, so I dont forget_

_Could we dance when its cold outside, can we live with no regrets_

_So many people get caught up in everything they see_

_But you can always trust what you believe_

Gray cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta tras él, y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la maga.

_Sometimes i feel stuck, sometimes I get lost_

_In so much hope Im drowning in_

_Would you save me a spark?_

_Well start a fire that shines a light in the dark_

_Strike a match, make it last, we are all we need_

_Would you save me a spark? Well light up the dark_

-No deberías esperar a la noche para cantar Lu

Su voz la sobresaltó, logrando que girara a verlo, con las lágrimas recorriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Gray -murmuró intentando limpiar su cara, sin esperar que él tomara su mano-... ¿Eh?

La obligó a pararse y ocultó su cabeza en su ya desnudo pecho. Rodeando su cuerpo, y con su boca a escasos centímetros de la rubia, le susurró:

-No te escondas, no de mi.

Eso causó que Lucy largara todo.

...

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó una vez que su amiga dejó de temblar, ella sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación- Que bueno, espera un segundo ¿Si?

Gray se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió al curioso artefacto bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, colocó la aguja en su sitio y comenzó a sonar una preciosa melodía.

Juntó sus manos y con su magia creó una esfera de hielo que cubrió la luz colgante, prendió la luz, logrando el efecto que deseaba, parecían pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor.

Sonriendo, volvió junto con Lucy.

-¿Y eso Gray?

Él le tendió su mano, ella aceptó con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Despacio comenzaron a moverse alrededor de todo el salón al ritmo de la melodía.

-No sabía que bailaras

Un, dos, tres.

-Nunca preguntaste- contestó levantando los hombros-. Prometeme algo Lu.

Un, dos, tres, giro.

Ella lo miró, esperando que siguiera.

Se acercaron más.

-Si te vuelves a sentir así, quedate a mi lado.

Ella cambió sus manos de posición, con ambas abrazando su cuello.

-Lo prometo.

Un, dos, tres.

Gray acercó más su rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

Un, dos tres.

-Sé mi novia

Un, dos, tres, giro.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, el brillo en sus ojos era precioso. Pero no respondía, y él se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Un, dos, tres.

-Si

Un, d...

Lo besó.

...

A las nueve, después de una larga sesión de besos, bajaron a la cocina donde Supetto los esperaba con una mesa llena de comida.

Al verlos tomados de la mano, sonrió feliz. Habían pasado ya once meses desde que llegaron al lugar, once meses y medio desde la disolución de su amado gremio.

Su pequeña había crecido y tenía un hombre que se preocupaba por ella. Seguro que su señora Layla estaba muy feliz viendo desde el cielo.


	4. III

pUn año y cuatro meses pasaron desde la disolución del Gremio. Un año y tres meses desde que llegaron a la mansión. Cinco meses desde que decidieron formalizar su relación. Ocho meses desde su primer beso.

Gray y Lucy podían afirmar, que ese año fue el más difícil de sus vidas. Y si bien el dolor nunca se fué, ya podían recordar sin deprimirse.

Estar juntos fue un buen comienzo para esa nueva etapa de sus vidas.

...

Era un sábado cuando ocurrió. Lucy estaba revisando las finanzas de la empresa desde temprano, y no había encontrado a Gray en todo el día. Cuando le preguntó a Supetto por él, solo sonrió. Al parecer salió a comprar algo importante.

Ella estaba controlando el dinero para los próximos meses en la mansión, pues creyeron que unas vacaciones en otro reino les haría bien. Estaba feliz, tenían suficiente como para mantenerse a flote por un año _solo _con los ahorros, el resto era para el sueldo de sus empleados y para el orfanato del pueblo.

Decidida, se levantó del escritorio y fué a su habitación en busca de las maletas.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

...

Cuando Gray volvió se lo veía inusualmente feliz, llevaba unas bolsas con mercadería en una mano y su mano derecha sostenía algo pequeño y brillante en su bolsillo.

Entro en su hogar saludando a Tod y Keth, los de seguridad. Pasó directo a la cocina cruzando a Supetto con una sonrisa.

—Hola joven Gray

—Hola Supetto-San ¿Y Lucy?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo el porqué de su pregunta.

—Se encuentra en su habitación, ya está preparando su maleta —le dijo feliz—. ¿Consiguió lo que buscaba?

Gray se sonrojó y miró a un costado mientras asentía. Al escuchar a Supetto reír, la miró con un pequeño puchero.

—Iré a buscarla. Aquí te dejo la mercadería que pediste.

Y se fué a paso rápido de la cocina.

...

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con _su novia_ tarareando una alegre canción.

—He vuelto

Ella giró la cabeza feliz —¡Gray! Bienvenido— se acercó a su rostro y, de puntitas, le besó—. Ya hice los estimativos de costos y podremos estar con los ahorros casi un año entero.

—Creí que Mark te contrató para una sesión de fotos de dos meses— dijo Gray, medio divertido—. No para un año.

—Si, pero sé que tu también quieres unas vacaciones— rió, mientras le acariciaba con su índice el pecho y, bajando la voz, casi coqueta, siguió—, sólo nosotros dos, fuera del reino, lejos de todo...

Mientras se abrazaban no pudieron evitar reír.

—Llevas razón— bajó su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios contra la oreja de Lucy—. Es una idea agradable...

Mientras pasaban las horas fueron planeando a dónde podrían ir. Tal vez un viaje por todas partes les serviría mucho.  
Si bien ya recordaban a todos con la alegría de saber que fué algo hermoso mientras duró. Estaban seguros de que los próximos Grandes Juegos Mágicos sin Fairy Tail serían como un infierno.

Y sí. Aprovechaban la oportunidad que les dió Mark, un fotógrafo bastante conocido, que hace unos días contactó a Lucy para una sesión de fotos de boda. La sesión de fotos sería en Fressia, el reino vecino, en donde las estaciones variaban cada día.

Gray, al imaginarla vestida de blanco sonriendo sólo para él se dió cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de esperarla en el altar...

Terminaron eligiendo Fressia para quedarse por todo lo que les quedaría de vacaciones. Era el reino con mejores relaciones que tenía Fiore, tampoco querían arriesgarse a terminar en una celda por pasear por donde no debían en un reino hostil.

...

—Bueno Supetto. Nos vamos ahora, el viaje hasta la frontera es de un mes y medio si no salimos rápido.

Domingo. Frente a la Mansión Heartfilia-Fullbuster se encontraban  
tres personas.

—No se preocupe joven Gray, disfruten mucho este año.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa nos informas y llegaremos cuanto antes. ¿Si, Supetto-san?

—Tranquila querida, estaremos bien. Ustedes cuidense mucho.  
Luego de un abrazo, Supetto se quedó en la puerta hasta ya no ver las siluetas de su pequeña y su novio por el horizonte. El sol estaba saliendo, apenas eran las cinco y media. Los colores se entremezclaban dando un toque único al paisaje. 

...

—¿¡LUCY!?

Al oír su nombre, la rubia giró, encontrando a Jason.  
Le sonrió antes de saludarlo.  
—Oh, hola Jason.

—¡COOOL! Estabas desaparecida para todo Fiore Lucy. ¿Me darías una entrevista?

—¿Desaparecida?

—Bueno, nunca se supo anda de ti, no se te vió por ninguna parte después de que Fai—Si, eh. ¿Dijiste entrevista?

Decidiendo pasar por alto la interrupción. Jason le contó que hace mucho quería eso, que si no le molestaba responder algunas preguntas para la Sorecer Magazine.

Lucy, que había salido a dar una vuelta por Crocus para comprar el desayuno (apenas eran las seis) mientras Gray dormía. Y mira que Gray difícilmente se despierta antes de las ocho. Lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar. Después de todo, hasta las nueve no salía su barco rumbo a Fressia.

...

A las ocho y cuarto, con dos cafés en su mano y una bolsa de facturas colgando, Lucy llegó al hostal donde se estaba hospedando con Gray.  
Dejó las cosas en la mesita y fué hasta la cama para despertarlo.

Con la voz algo rota por la emoción y pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se tiró en la cama, empezando a sacudir al chico.  
—Gray —No habló bajo porque así no lo iba a despertar nunca—. ¡Gray! Se enfría el café.  
Gray abrió sus ojos con pesadez. La miró por encima de las sábanas y murmuró un 《_Es temprano, Lu_》que a ella poco le importó.  
—¡Tengo noticias Gray! —el mismo se alarmó al verla empezar a llorar, no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, esperando así poder transmitirle calma—¡Han, vuelto! To-todavía no, lo creo, pero, ya ¡Están juntos Gray!—farbulló la rubia, entre hipidos.

Después de poder calmarla a base de masajes en su cuello y espalda, le preguntó quiénes habían vuelto. Encontrándose con la sorpresa, grata, de que su familia había regresado. La abrazó con más fuerza que antes, mientras la escuchaba hablar de como Jason le comentó el suceso durante la entrevista. De cómo apenas salió de allí, con las lágrimas amenazando con escapar, corrió a la cafetería para comprar el desayuno y despertarlo.  
Le habló de como quería verlos, decirles que los extrañó, incluso de golpearlos por haberse ido.

Él sólo asintió a la idea, no podía hablar.

Pero estaba de acuerdo con ella. Cuando volvieran el próximo año (porque no iban a dejar sus vacaciones, ni el trabajo), él mismo se encargaría de romperle la nariz a Natsu.

Lo había prometido hace tiempo, ese infeliz no saldría ileso por lastimar a Lucy.

...

Nueve de la mañana, ya habían abordado el barco. El clima estaba en perfectas condiciones para un viaje sin contratiempos. Su equipaje principal estaba en el cuarto correspondiente, el resto Virgo se lo había ĺlevado al mundo celestial.

Gray y Lucy se encontraban mirando por la borda cómo el agua, tan tranquila, brillaba ante el sol de la mañana.  
Ya habían zarpado. Fiore se veía como una lejana mancha en el horizonte, estaban dejando atrás todo.

Gray aún sostenía el pequeño objeto brillante contra su bolsillo. No estaba seguro de si dárselo ahora, o si debía esperar más tiempo. Tenía miedo de como reaccionaria ella...

De si llegaría a aceptar una decisión tan apresurada.


End file.
